


I'll Show You

by hinamori_kidou_apprentice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamori_kidou_apprentice/pseuds/hinamori_kidou_apprentice
Summary: 17-year-old Lily Luna Potter seeks comfort in the arms of her father after her boyfriend breaks her heart. Incest. PWP. Second Chapter Harry/Lily/Hermione.





	1. Chapter 1

37-year-old Harry Potter sighed as he looked on at his eldest daughter, 17-year-old Lily Potter.

She had mascara tracks running down her face as she took notes in her father's Defense Against the Dark Arts class, her lips trembling. Her (Harry now imagined 'ex') boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy, was sitting next to another one of his female students who had hickeys peppering her neck. If Harry wasn't a Hogwarts Professor…suffice to say, Scorpius wouldn't have needed to worry about accidentally impregnating his new girlfriend.

Harry took a moment to survey the rest of the class as they continued to copy what was on the board, not shocked at all to find the two gossip-queens of the school whispering about something. However, Harry had a ritual for instances such as these.

He surreptitiously pointed his wand at them and whispered, 'Sonorous'.

"He's so hot," the one on the left, Candice, whispered to Michelle. The rest of the class immediately stopped what they were doing and glanced back at the two girls in amusement.

Michelle grinned at her and said, "He has three children, too. I'm sure he knows just what to do with his giant—"

"Ladies!" Harry roared as the rest of the class laughed, knowing what the next word was going to be. Unfortunately, he also knew exactly who they had been talking about and tried not to let it show on his face. Only one male in all of Hogwarts had three children, and that was none other than himself.

Candice and Michelle, realizing they had been sonoroused by their professor at some point in their conversation, promptly blushed profusely. Candice smiled flirtatiously at him anyway and said, "Sorry professor, we absolutely weren't talking about you."

"Yeah," said Michelle nervously, not wishing to try her luck as much as her friend. "Why would we talk about our professor like that?"

Harry arched an eyebrow at the pair and turned back to the board, intent on finishing the lesson. But the bell rang before he could get anything done, signaling the end of classes for the day.

"Alright class, one foot on the Nundu due on Monday," he said as they filed out. He noticed his daughter rubbing her eyes as she slowly walked towards the door. "Have a good weekend! And could I ask Miss Potter to stay after class?"

She hunched her shoulders as she stood still, letting the rest of the students file past her. As soon as the door was shut and they were the only two in the classroom, Lily turned around and faced him, her eyes downcast.

Harry sighed and asked, "Lily, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said with a sniffle as she shifted to an even more defensive posture.

It was moments like these that Harry wished Ginny hadn't left him for that younger bloke in Germany ten years ago. And just as it looked like Lily was going to leave the room without a further word, she whispered, "Am I not pretty enough?"

She sounded heartbroken and vulnerable, the little girl that he had pushed on the swings countless times showing herself for a moment. He rarely got to see this side of her anymore and held each moment dear, though he would probably try and cast this one very far away. It pained him to see his daughter growing up so fast and already being subjected to the woes of adulthood. Harry walked up to his daughter and wrapped her in a hug, his heart breaking as she clutched the front of his robes and cried into them.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world, sweetheart," Harry said with sheer sincerity.

Grown-up, angsty, teenage Lily would've said something like 'That's what parents are supposed to say. Nice try, dad.' But innocent, sweet, vulnerable Lily just asked, "More beautiful than mum?"

Harry kissed the top of Lily's head and said, "Way more beautiful than your mother. Inner beauty is just as important as outer beauty, and you definitely beat her on both counts."

"If it's not my looks," Lily muttered to herself with a thick voice. She was silent for a moment before asking, "D-do you think he cheated on me because I'm boring?"

"Lily," said Harry strongly. "On top of your beauty you're both funny and vastly intelligent. I assure you that you are in no way boring."

"Then what is it, dad?" Lily asked, her voice full of anguish. "Together for a year and he cheats on me for no reason?"

Harry pondered this for a moment, truly wondering how Scorpius could've possibly cheated on his little princess. Harry hadn't lied to Lily at all—she truly was smart and funny and beautiful. She was about 5'5", had shiny dark-red hair pulled back into a ponytail, a fit body that wasn't lacking in the necessary area, long, pale legs, and a flawless face with gorgeous features and her father's emerald eyes accented by light make-up.

Harry finally came to a possible solution and said, "Did you two ever have sex?"

"Dad!" exclaimed Lily incredulously, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Harry glanced at his daughter skeptically. "I know what sixteen and seventeen year-olds get up to, Lils. Did you two ever have sex?"

Lily took a deep breath and looked away from her dad's face before mumbling, "Yes. But just once!"

That gave Harry even more reason to gut Scorpius like a fish. He had deflowered his daughter and then proceeded to cheat on her! Something else caught his attention, though. "What do you mean, just once?"

Lily, red in the face, said, "It was six months ago, in the summer. I was kind of hesitant, but he told me everything would be alright. He was rough, it hurt, and it didn't feel good. I was scared to do it with him again," she admitted.

Harry, never one to lie to his children, said, "That may have very well been the reason."

Lily's mouth fell open. "You're saying I should've just had sex with him whenever he wanted."

"Of course not," said Harry, letting go of Lily and stepping back, needing room to pace as he always did when he was about to teach one of his children a life lesson. "If you didn't want to have sex and he truly liked or loved you, he wouldn't have given it a second thought and respected your wishes. This new girl must've been willing to have sex with him and he jumped at the chance. What I'm saying is, no matter how much you probably don't want to hear this, is that he only wanted to get in your pants. You didn't give it to him—as you very well shouldn't have; never change yourself for anybody—and he decided to move on."

Lily looked at her dad with determination and self-confidence blazing in her eyes. "You're right. He's a vile piece of filth. I'm going to go teach him that you never mess with a Potter without regretting it."

"Just make sure you don't do anything to get expelled!" Harry called after the retreating back of his daughter.

Lily sighed as she sat in her room that night, tired after her long day of drama that had ended with Scorpius in the hospital wing, unwilling to tell anybody how a tattoo in the shape of a penis had ended up on his forehead. Or how he had ended up naked in the common room with a less-than-impressive erection. At least he felt the tiniest bit sorry if he didn't rat her out.

But what Lily really couldn't get out of her mind was the feeling of her dad's body against hers as he had hugged her that day. Or how he had made her feel like she was the most amazing woman in the world as he complimented her. He had made her feel loved in her time of need, made her feel—if even the tiniest bit—wanted. And she couldn't deny what her classmates had pointed out earlier that day; her dad truly was hot.

She found herself wondering if her dad really did have a giant cock. So she stripped him down in her head, delighting in the firm, unyielding muscles that were laid bare to her gaze. Her hand managed to find its way into her shirt to tease her stiffening nipples. He had that sexy smirk on his face as he removed his boxers, baring his no doubt larger-than-average, rigid cock to her. Her other hand slipped under the waistband of the boxers she liked to wear to bed, spreading her moist nether-lips. He began stroking his meat as she slipped two fingers into herself, simultaneously pressing her palm down on her clit.

The sound of the dorm's door opening scared the crap out of her, shattering her vision. She hurriedly dried her fingers on her sheets as her heart pounded in her ribcage, and she scrambled for a book to hide what she had been doing. What would her friends think if they caught her masturbating to the mental image of her own dad masturbating?

Then she scolded herself. There was no way they could know that she was masturbating to the thought of her own dad naked. Nevertheless, she was a pretty vocal masturbator and would rather avoid the awkwardness of accidentally saying his name in the process.

But she could feel her pussy leaking onto her thighs, could feel the terrible, pleasurable heat radiating from her core and attempting to overwhelm her body as she fidgeted underneath the covers, the urge to touch herself almost unbearable.

And that's when she decided that she'd need to fuck her dad. He was the only man who had ever made her this hot, had made the urge to have a thick cock filling her and stretching her out this unbearable. He understood her completely, and she knew she would never trust her second time with anyone else.

So she carefully pulled her dad's cloak from under her mattress and threw it on before quietly slipping out of the room.

The feeling of shame almost overpowered the feeling of how good it felt to stroke his throbbing cock to the image of him buried to the hilt in his daughter…almost. He had pondered her question about Scorpius long and hard and his own response, realizing that he really did think his daughter was unbelievably hot. He could imagine her pert, teenage C-cups bouncing as he impaled her again and again, her young face in an image of ecstasy as he showed her what a real man could do, and the feeling of her tight, slick quim greedily gripping his rigid pole.

There was a knock on the door, causing Harry's hand to cease its movement. He reluctantly let go and threw on some clothes, making sure his aching erection was well-hidden before opening the door…to nothing. But his daughter's head suddenly appeared, the rest of her body invisible.

"Dad, can I come in?" she asked innocently, too innocently for Harry's liking.

Nevertheless, he stepped aside and shut the door behind her, and when he turned his around his jaw almost dropped. Lily had dropped the cloak and was standing in the middle of his room dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers and a large T-shirt he recognized as one of his own.

Somehow he managed to choke out, "What do you need?"

Lily knew she would have to be subtle in her seduction of her dad; if she was too straightforward she would scare him off. So she put on her best somber expression and cast her eyes down to the floor. "I feel lonely. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Harry's pants tightened and he swallowed hard, wishing now that he really hadn't let her into the room. "I don't know, Lils," he said warily. "You're seventeen."

"You're my dad," said Lily back, hands on her hips. "If I say I'm lonely it means I'm vulnerable, and if you deny me then my self-confidence will really plummet and I'll get depressed. So you're going to let me sleep in your bed without any complaints and you're going to like it, god dammit."

Harry had to suppress his grin at the amount of fire his daughter showed. "You're right, Lily."

"Of course I am," she huffed, sliding under his covers.

When he got in—after a shake of his head at her antics, of course—beside her the first thing she noticed was how much space he was keeping between them. She scowled at the darkness and scooted back so her butt was pressing up against his hip. "Dad, I'm cold," she said quietly.

Now, had Harry been thinking straight, he would've used a heating charm on her. However, he was not, and rolled over on his side so he was spooning his daughter, his arm wrapped around her stomach. "Better?" he asked.

Lily could feel the length of his hardness nestled between her arse-cheeks and whispered, "Marvelous."

"Good night, Lily. Love you," said Harry before giving her head a lingering kiss.

"'Night, dad. Love you too," replied Lily.

She squirmed in a fake attempt to get more comfortable, pressing her arse harder against his crotch in the process. She almost didn't catch the breath Harry sucked in at the feeling. She smirked into the pillow, knowing that miraculously, he seemed to be physically attracted to her.

"Dad?" she whispered huskily.

"Yes, Lily?" Harry asked.

"If you were a teenager, would you fuck me?" she asked, a seductive edge to her voice.

She felt his cock strain against her body and knew that no matter what he said next the true answer was yes.

"Er…" was the eloquent response Harry came up with.

"I mean, you said I was beautiful, right?" she asked, now subtly grinding against him, feeling her pussy moisten.

"I did," breathed Harry, trying to hold back a moan. "I think…I think I would fuck you so hard you'd scream my name."

"Really?" she asked flirtatiously, turning around and looking up at him through her lashes.

"Really," said Harry, licking his lips as his eyes darkened with unsuppressed lust.

"Would your cock fill me up?" she asked, her pussy clenching at the thought. "Would it stretch me out?"

"There would be so much cock you wouldn't know what to do with it," Harry said huskily.

By now Lily was panting, her nipples straining against the fabric of her shirt. "Dad…" was all she managed to say, her thoughts in disarray.

Harry smirked at her. "Of course, this is all hypothetical."

"Dad, stop teasing me," she whimpered, pressing the heel of her hand against his erection, making his breath leave him in a whoosh.

"Oh my god, Lily," he moaned, gripping her smooth upper arms.

"Do you want me?" she panted against his ear.

He responded by crushing his lips against hers, causing her to moan and respond enthusiastically. Their tongues danced around each other's for a few seconds, teasing and coaxing. She pulled his shirt over his head as he did the same to her, exposing her firm breasts to his eager eyes.

Harry's panting grew as he lit the candles in the room with his wand and cast the contraceptive charm on his daughter, unable to believe that he was going to be fucking her young, tight body any second now. They stripped completely, Harry's raging boner being exposed along with his daughter's bald pussy lips.

The girls in Lily's class were right, her dad's cock was much larger than average. She wrapped her hand around it and began lightly stroking his shaft, delighting in the way his hips bucked at the contact. She pushed her dad back so he was sitting against the headboard and lowered her mouth on his throbbing cock, earning a grunt from him as she went all the way down on him, allowing him to penetrate her throat.

"Fuck, Lils," panted Harry. "You suck cock like a pro."

This was only the third time she had ever sucked anyone's cock and she blushed at the compliment as she began bobbing her head on his shaft, working him with her tongue. He gently grabbed her head and massaged her scalp as she looked up at him through her eyelashes, making sure she was still doing well.

And Harry almost came undone at the sight of his daughter's mouth full of his dick. She would deepthroat him every once in a while, her throat gripping his cock as she focused on keeping it relaxed. She pulled her mouth off of him to catch her breath as she stroked him quickly, helping him fuck her soft hand.

"Turn around, Lily," Harry commanded his daughter, grabbing her hips and pulling her soaking pussy to his mouth when she did so too slowly for his liking.

He gave her lips a firm stroke with his tongue as she let his cock impale her throat again, her resulting moan sending jolts of pleasure through his shaft and balls. He teased her clit as her head bobbed on his rock-hard meat at a noticeably slower pace, her concentration broken.

He wordlessly and wandlessly lubed his finger up before teasing his daughter's puckered anus, delighted as a small bit of her sweet cum shot into his mouth. She had pulled her mouth off his cock and was now stroking it distractedly as she grinded her pussy against his face, drool escaping her mouth and wetting her father's crown.

"Dad…" she panted. "Need…cum…"

Harry pushed his finger into his daughter's rear entrance, moaning against her pussy as he felt her anus clench around his finger.

"Oh, Dad!" Lily screamed as she came hard, squirting her sweet nectar into Harry's mouth and all over his face as her hips bucked.

His cock was twitching in her hand as she continued to stroke it. She used her soft hand to gently play with his balls as she lowered her mouth back on him, his hips thrusting up into her as she continued to bob on his shaft. Now he was the one lazily licking her pussy as he moaned against it, fucking his daughter's throat.

"Lily," he mumbled against her core. "I'm gonna come."

Lily lowered her mouth halfway down on him and stroked the remaining bit of his shaft hard and fast, drawing a loud moan from him. His cum rocketed through his shaft and exploded into her waiting mouth, stream after stream of the hot, sticky liquid shooting down her throat. A small, leftover bit of her own cum was expelled from her body as her pussy clenched hard, and Harry moaned as he tasted his daughter again.

Lily swallowed quickly, trying to get every last drop, but couldn't quite handle it all. It dribbled down her chin and threatened to drip off, so she quickly sat up and caught it with her finger as she continued to stroke her father's cock. It gave a twitch and shot out one last sticky rope of cum that hit her square on the chest, right between her breasts.

He was still rock hard, how Lily didn't know and she gaped at it as Harry gently pushed her off his face and said, "Fuck, Lils. That's the hardest I've come in years."

Lily grinned at him seductively and said, "My pleasure."

"How's your pussy?" Harry asked.

"Pretty sensitive," Lily replied, rubbing it absentmindedly.

"Alrighty then," said Harry, grabbing her hips and gently turning her over. "I still have quite a bit of cum left. You want your arse full of it?"

"Oh god, Dad. Please," she moaned, pressing her firm arse against his lower stomach.

Harry lubed his cock with a spell again and gently pushed against his daughter's anus, delighting in her moan. She started panting as his crown stretched her out and slipped in before he slowly pushed into her body until he was buried to the hilt. She gently rubbed her clit in circles as her dad grabbed her hips and began slowly fucking her, the ridges and bumps on his cock sending waves of pleasure radiating from her core. One of his hands snaked around her and gently tweaked her nipple, causing her arse to squeeze his cock.

He began fucking her hard and fast, the sound of slapping skin filling the room as their bodies met. Lily was moaning into the pillow she was clutching with one hand as the other worked her clit, her pussy clenching rhythmically along with each of her father's thrusts into her tight body.

Harry was grunting and panting as he looked at his daughter's elegant and sweaty back while fucking her, the feel of her anus clenching with each of his thrusts driving him wild.

"Dad," she moaned loudly, sending a shiver down his spine. "Your cock…it feels…so GOOD! Fuck me!"

Harry moaned as he slammed into his daughter one more time, his hips twitching with the first shot of his hot cum into her body. He pulled out and stroked his cock as he came, his hand squeezing his daughter's hip in time with his cum shooting from his tip to hit his daughter's upper back and shoulder blades.

Lily hadn't come, and as she felt her dad's hot, sticky seed hitting her back she whimpered out of frustration. She had been so close!

She sat up and turned around to look at her dad with almost feral eyes. She noticed that his cock was (miraculously) still hard—it must've been quite a while since he had come before this—and licked her lips before pinning him down on the bed, holding his arms against the mattress.

She gave him a short, yet incredibly hot, kiss, before relaxing back and letting herself slam down onto his raging erection, the feeling of him stretching her out making her moan. She rode his cock hard and fast, moaning and panting as he repeatedly filled her up.

He was gripping her hips, helping her ride him, immensely enjoying the view of her firm tits bouncing as she fucked him senseless, her tight pussy gripping his cock like a glove.

"Fuck, Lils," panted Harry. "You're doing great. Keep it up."

"Shut up…" she panted, "…and fill me with your cum already."

Harry groaned and his cock twitched. He just barely managed to hold back his orgasm, panting as his daughter continued to bounce on him.

"Come for me, Lils!" cried Harry. "I need you to come for me!"

She grunted and slammed herself down on him, crying out as her orgasm tore through her. The intensity of it hit her full force, and she felt her pussy walls convulsively gripping her dad's cock as she did her best to continue to ride him. She eventually gave up and let him fuck her, only having enough concentration to stay upright as her glistening cum shot all over her dad's dick and balls.

Harry was gasping as he slammed into his daughter's tight pussy, his balls tightening at the sight of her head thrown back and her tits thrust out as she came hard, her pussy gripping him like a vice. He pumped into her tight, slick sheath twice more before shooting his load deep into her young, eager body, his hot, ropy cum filling her completely.

Her convulsing pussy milked every last drop from him and she collapsed on top of him, her firm, delicious tits pressing against his chest.

"Dad," she moaned into his neck and he felt his cock stir again, doing its best to stand to attention. "I can't…I can't move."

Harry's cock instantly gave up, glad for the excuse to stay limp. He flipped them over, his flaccid cock still inside her, before pulling out and watching a mixture of their cum run down to her asscrack and pool on the sheets.

He non-verbally casted a cleaning charm so they didn't wake up to the sticky mess and turned off the lights before spooning his naked daughter and pulling the blankets over them.

"Love you, dad…thanks," said Lily quietly, sleep already threatening to overcome her.

"Love you too, Lils," said Harry, kissing her naked shoulder. "Anytime."

"Tomorrow," Lily mumbled, snuggling further into his warmth.

"Tomorrow," Harry agreed, glad that it was going to be a Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger was a level-headed woman. She stayed calm under pressure, she thought things through, and she never made a rash decision. She was just getting out of bed, yawning and stretching as she headed to the bathroom to shower. She brushed her teeth, flossed, straightened her hair just enough so it wasn't a complete mess, put on some deodorant, and put on the barest hint of make-up (nobody needed to know about her worry lines). With that done, she smiled at the mirror and, satisfied with what she saw, headed out of her room and into the great learning institution known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Despite how much she loved the school and teaching, she couldn't help but be thankful that it was a Saturday. She had been looking forward to Saturdays more and more in recent weeks, for one, and only one, reason.

Despite the fact that she had never thought she would develop any sort of feelings toward her best friend, the one and only Harry Potter, she could honestly say she had recently developed a crush on him. Ever since that red-headed bastard (Ron) had cheated on her with his younger, prettier (according to the red-headed bastard), more fun secretary, she had been spending more and more time with Harry. Saturdays just happened to be the day of the week that they both had the most free time, and, in turn, hung out together.

She had been divorced from the red-headed bastard for about three years now, and thought she was ready to pursue a relationship with Harry (if he felt the same, of course). She couldn't wait to spend the day with him.

She arrived in front of his door, took a quick, calming breath, and knocked a couple times, her heart pounding in her chest. Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush…

"Come in," came his response.

She blushed anyway as she opened the door, which opened to a completely dark room. She couldn't see a thing. Just as she was about to call out for Harry, the door slammed shut behind her and Harry, in a voice that sent liquid fire pooling in Hermione's core, said, "Back already?"

All Hermione could do was swallow as everything heated up, then Harry's lips were on hers, kissing her forcefully yet passionately. Hermione was caught unawares for a moment, thinking maybe this was moving a little too fast, then mentally shrugged and thought, To hell with it. We're in our late thirties. We don't need all that silly dating nonsense. She already knew him really well, anyway.

Or so she thought. But that's for later.

At this point, Harry's tongue was deep in Hermione's mouth, coaxing and teasing hers. She moaned into his mouth and went to pull up his shirt, only for her hands to make direct contact with his hard, muscled abs. Harry tore his mouth off of hers and kissed a sloppy line down her neck to suck at the hollow of her throat, rendering her incapable of making any sound.

"You really think I was going to wait for you dressed?" Harry asked against her neck, his hand finding the button of her jeans in the dark and unfastening it, sending shivers of pleasure radiating throughout Hermione. It was really about to happen. "I'm surprised you bothered to dress at all."

Hermione went to answer, but her breath caught in her throat as Harry's hands began creeping down the front of her underwear. Her hands came up and clutched his shoulders as his fingers skimmed over her mons, his mouth simultaneously working on her collarbone. She gasped as two fingers spread her wet, puffy outer lips before they plunged into her, making her nails dig into him.

Harry used his other hand to tear her shirt off, buttons flying as the garment fell at her feet. Harry's mouth latched onto her left nipple while he continued to pump his fingers into her, his lips, teeth, and tongue teasing her breast. His other hand came up and teased her other breast, her urge to moan and cry out overwhelming. She couldn't find her voice, though. This was all so sudden…

She grunted when Harry hooked his fingers in her and pressed against her clit, her orgasm slamming into her. She threw her head back against the wall and opened her mouth in a silent scream as she coated Harry's hand with her glistening cum, coils of ecstasy making her stomach churn pleasurably.

She collapsed to the floor, unable to do anything as Harry finished taking all of her clothes off of her. "You came pretty hard," he said as he gently brought his hand to the back of her neck and tilted her head up. Her mouth began watering in anticipation. "How about you repay the favor?"

Hermione opened her mouth wide right as Harry pushed the head of his cock past her plump lips and deep into her throat, which squeezed him perfectly. "That's a good girl," Harry sighed in pleasure as Hermione got on her knees and began blowing him, wrapping her hand around the base of his shaft to move in time with her mouth.

Harry's hand gently massaged the back of her head as she deepthroated and blew him, her tongue working his shaft and sensitive head. "And don't worry about my cum today," Harry grunted as he fucked her throat. "I took a virility potion."

Hermione moaned around his cock and gently fondled his balls to reward him, sucking hard as she very slowly pulled off his length. She sucked his head back in and stroked him hard and fast with her soft hand, making him grunt and groan as his hips threatened to slam his pole back down her throat. He tasted so good…

"I…I…" Harry grunted, making Hermione pick up her pace just a tiny bit.

That did the trick, as Harry pushed his cock a little more into her mouth before she felt his hot cum rocket through his shaft and blow down her throat. She swallowed as fast as she could as his delicious seed was dumped into her mouth, but it didn't prove to be fast enough when she felt some of it escape her mouth, run down her chin, and drop onto her chest below.

She was panting as Harry picked her up and pinned her against the wall, her arms wrapping around him as his crown gently prodded her engorged pussy lips. "You good to keep going?" he whispered with his mouth against her ear.

Unable to trust her voice not to crack, Hermione nodded with her cheek against his. He smashed his lips against hers as he let her slide down his long, thick shaft before he began pumping into her. Her breath left her in a whoosh as Harry fucked her hard, making her nails dig into him as her pert breasts brushed his chest. The feeling was already overwhelming her, making her squirm as she threw her head back and arched her body against Harry's.

She opened her mouth to scream in ecstasy, but Harry's mouth found hers and kept her quiet, his tongue plunging into her mouth as his cock plunged into her body. She shot her glistening cum all over his cock as he fucked her even harder, her back slamming into and sliding up and down the wall, her breasts bouncing in tandem with her movements.

Harry pulled her down hard on his cock and sighed as her muscles convulsed around him, his balls tightening. He sighed into her neck as he shot his hot, thick cum deep into her body, her inner walls squeezing and milking him for everything he was worth. He panted into her neck as he thrusted into her sporadically, then finally stopped with his head still resting on her.

"Oh Merlin," he said as he slid down to his knees, making him push that much deeper into Hermione. She would never forget the feeling of his cock stretching her out, she was sure of that.

"Harry, what the hell prompted that?" she panted when she found her voice.

The light instantly turned on, Harry's eyes wide with horror. "H-Hermione?"

She looked at him like he was insane. "You mean you just meant to fuck someone else?" she asked him in shock.

Harry began choking on nothing, then let out a strangled gasp as the door suddenly opened. "Daddy, I'm ready to play!" said the owner of the body that had opened the door.

Hermione's eyes widened in a mixture of horror and disgust as she saw that it was Lily Luna Potter, dressed in nothing but thigh-high striped socks, Harry's invisibility cloak held loosely in one hand and a sexy smile on her face.

"Harry, what the fuck?" Hermione asked, uncharacteristically swearing for the second time in as many minutes.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Lily asked in shock, her eyes trained on Hermione.

"Th-this isn't what it looks like," Harry said, his eyes flitting between the two. "You see, Lily, I thought Hermione was you. The room was dark."

That seemed to assuage Lily's worries a bit, but it only heightened Hermione's. "You mean you thought I was your daughter?" she exclaimed. "Harry James Potter!"

"Hermione, wait—" Harry said, trying to cover his completely hard cock.

"Are you out of your mind?" Hermione shouted. "What's wrong with you?"

Harry was about to answer her (with a very red face, mind you), but Lily beat him to the punch by slamming the door closed and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Look at Aunt Hermione," she said, looking down at her condescendingly. "Resorts to accusing other people when she knows she's inferior."

Both Harry's and Hermione's eyebrows furrowed, not sure what she was getting at. She snorted contemptuously and pushed Harry back so he was sitting with his back against the bed. She looked into Hermione's eyes, smirked, and said, "Jealous because she knows I know how to please you better."

Harry's eyes widened. There was no way Hermione was going to fall for something as stupid as that.

But, sure enough: "How dare you?" Hermione accused in return. "I've been pleasing men since before you were born."

Harry's jaw dropped. How had Hermione fallen for that of all things? He knew she was competitive, but…

"I bet you aren't even a good kisser," Lily remarked before turning to Harry and beginning to crawl toward him, a possessive glint in her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Hermione said before sneaking in and giving Harry a kinky, tongue-filled kiss that instantly hardened his cock. He was starting to like Lily's plan.

"That doesn't show me how well you kiss, that shows my dad how well you kiss," she said, rolling her eyes.

Hermione stared at her for a good fifteen seconds, then grudgingly said, "Fine," and began leaning in toward Lily. Harry swallowed, his throat dry, as their lips met and parted. Their tongues clashed and they began kissing each other heatedly, each one trying to gain the upper hand. After a while, when it became obvious neither would win, they broke apart, flushed and panting.

Harry was afraid that if he said anything it would ruin whatever was going on between them. He definitely didn't want that, so he just let his cock harden as the two tried to stare each other down, each growing increasingly redder in the face.

Lily smirked at Hermione, whose facial expression faltered just the tiniest bit. Then Lily slowly licked her lips and began crawling at her Transfiguration professor, who seemed to be locked in Lily's gaze, unable to move. The younger woman slowly brought her face to Hermione's, who let hers come in a little as her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation. Lily smirked at Harry as if it say, Easy as pie. She gently kissed Hermione's lips, making her gasp just a bit. Lily brought her hands to Hermione's shoulders and coaxed her to open her mouth, making her moan as their tongues met.

Lily pushed Hermione down gently to the floor and deepened the kiss as she brought a hand down to tease one of Hermione's firm breasts. Upon Lily's finger brushing Hermione's nipple, Hermione's back arched, pressing their bodies flush together, soft, smooth skin upon, smooth, luscious skin making Harry's mouth water.

Lily kissed her way down to Hermione's neck and began kissing, sucking, and nipping her there, Hermione's now-free mouth allowing her to moan with such wild abandonment that Harry almost came right then and there. And those socks. Dear Merlin, it wouldn't have been a good idea at that point to get Harry started on those knee-high socks.

It had always been a secret fetish of his, one that Lily had discovered the day after they had first fucked. He was so glad she had discovered it. Her gold and red striped socks she was wearing right now were his favorites so far.

But enough of that. Harry had no clue why he was watching and thinking about the socks when Lily was making Hermione writhe and moan like that. How she was so good at pleasuring women, Harry had no clue, but he had a feeling this was one area that she'd be better than Hermione at.

Lily got up, turned around, and buried her face in between Hermione's legs, her own soaking pussy over the Hermione's mouth. Hermione spent a couple seconds gasping and moaning, her face completely red and covered in sweat and a mixture of the juices dripping from Lily, but caught on and latched her mouth on to Lily. Both of them were rocking their hips a little and Harry could see that they were alternating between pumping their tongues into each other and toying with their clits.

They were both moaning, Hermione much more so than Lily, who seemed to be enjoying this just as much as Hermione even if it didn't have as much effect on her. Then Hermione tore her mouth away from Lily's puffy, soaking lips to let out a cry as her back arched, her orgasm tearing through her body. She let out a torrent of warm, glistening of cum straight into Lily's mouth and around her lower face as her hips bucked, then whimpered when the orgasm began to die down. Lily was still licking Hermione lazily, making her grunt and gasp as she came a little more.

Lily still hadn't come yet, as evidenced by the fact that she was trying to press her wet, eager nether-lips against Hermione's mouth. Hermione hadn't quite recovered yet, though, which allowed Harry come to the conclusion that it was about time he hopped back into the fray.

He shuffled down to Lily's rear end, which was above Hermione's face since Hermione was on bottom, stroked his shaft a couple times to get it ready, grabbed Lily's hip with one hand, and used the other to help push the head of his cock against her puckered anus, making Lily gasp in surprise. It took a couple seconds, but Lily finally relaxed enough, allowing her dad to push his long, thick rod deep into her body.

Harry grabbed both of her hips and held her as steadily as he could as he began to slowly move in and out of her, her tight, warm tunnel threatening to squeeze the cum out of his cock before he wanted it to.

Lily was now distractedly licking Hermione's pussy, moaning and slowing down every time Harry completely sheathed himself in her. Hermione, meanwhile, had just finished recovering, and took the opportunity to latch her lips onto Lily's sensitive clit.

Lily cried out and panted, "Faster, Daddy," adding to the effect of the knee-high socks. It amazed Harry that she was able to remember such things when she had a cock in her ass and a tongue assaulting her clit.

But Harry obeyed, grabbing Lily's hips a little tighter as he sped up, the sound of their slapping skin mixing in with their symphony of moans and grunts. Harry eyed his daughter's smooth, flawless, arched back as he pounded his cock into her, the sensuality of her naked skin and slightly-shifting shoulder blades making his balls tighten. Speaking of balls, was that Hermione's hand gently fondling his so expertly?

Harry didn't really have to confirm, knowing it couldn't have been anyone else's, since his were gripping Lily's hips and Lily's hands were holding Hermione's thighs apart.

Harry was pounding into his daughter so hard that her pussy was grinding against Hermione's face and she couldn't keep her mouth on Hermione's core, so she just gave up and went along with the ride, moaning as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm her.

"D…Dad…Au…H-Hermione…" she gasped out, her nails digging into Hermione's thighs.

Hermione moaned around her clit, which finally sent her over the edge. She cried out, her back arching and her inner walls squeezing Harry deliciously as she coated Hermione's face with her warm cum. The sporadic squeezing in turn sent Harry over the edge. He pulled out of Lily and brought his hand off of her hip to stroke himself, but Hermione's hand beat him to it, pumping his shaft furiously as his hips jerked. Hermione angled his cock up just a bit as she stroked it, Harry grunting as he began to shoot thick, hot ropes of cum onto his daughter's lower back. Then Lily collapsed forward as her strength left her, Hermione taking advantage of the opportunity to receive the rest of Harry's load on her face.

Harry, after he had finished coming, sat down on the ground above Hermione's head, his cock quickly becoming soft. They smiled at each other, Lily's moaning making them both giggle.

"You alright there, Lils?" Harry asked.

Lily quickly sat straight up on her knees between Hermione's legs, a big grin on her face (Harry had no clue how she turned around so quickly). "Never better!" she said enthusiastically.

She looked down at Hermione and said, "Not as bad as you thought it'd be, eh?"

Hermione smiled and sighed in defeat, a sound Harry rarely heard. "I love you both, and I know you two feel the same."

Lily grinned, leaned forward, and cleaned off Hermione's face with her tongue. She swished Harry's cum around in her mouth a little, leaned forward, and snogged Hermione heavily, depositing the contents of her mouth into Hermione's. Hermione swallowed, sighed in content, and said, "Thanks, Lily."

"You ready to keep going yet?" she asked.

"We're getting old, Lily," Hermione said.

Lily snorted in response. "You think I'd fuck old people?" she asked.

Hermione smiled, flattered, but said, "I'm done for now, and it looks like your dad is too."

Lily pouted at Harry, giving him those damn eyes that made it so he could never say no, and said, "But I really wanted you to do me, too."

What she really wanted was for Harry to shoot his load deep into her pussy, since that was what seemed to trigger her most powerful orgasms. Harry felt his loins begin to stir. Lily was so tight; tighter than Hermione for sure. There was no way he could say no to her pussy.

"It's up to you to get me hard again, though," Harry said playfully.

Lily's face brightened and she immediately reached over to grab Harry's semi-erect cock softly stroking it with her body over Hermione's. "You two should go onto the bed," Hermione said. "I need to get some rest."

Harry grabbed Lily's wrist and stood up, bringing her with him since he knew there was little else he could do to get her to stop once she got started. They hopped onto the bed in the same position they had just been in, with Harry laying back against the headboard and Lily on her knees in front of him, her soft hand wrapped around and stroking his hardening shaft.

She leaned forward and kissed Harry, making his cock spring completely spring to life when he tasted Hermione on her. Their combined taste would have been lethal if pleasure could kill.

"You ready, Lils?" Harry asked her softly, his breath tickling her ear.

He felt her smirk against his ear, then she moaned as she impaled herself on his cock. Her hands were squeezing his shoulders as she leaned back to be in better position. They looked each other in the eye as Lily slowly began riding her dad, his cock stretching her out deliciously. Harry's hands found her hips again and helped her along as she began bouncing on him, her firm breasts bouncing enticingly along with her movements.

Their movements were practiced, infinitely more pleasurable than they had first been as they angled their hips to hit each other's most pleasurable spots. Harry's cock brushed and scraped against all the right places in Lily's body, the feeling of his spongy crown bumping her cervix with each thrust sending shivers through her body. Harry, meanwhile, was in ecstasy as his daughter bounced on him, her pussy squeezing and gripping him in all the right places.

Harry glanced down to see his cock disappearing into Lily's body over and over again, noticing that each time his cock exited her body it glistened a little more. Soon Lily was panting as she rode Harry for all she was worth, her hands squeezing Harry's shoulders as her stomach fluttered and tears from squeezing her eyes shut so hard collected in her eyes.

"Dad...dy…" she gasped, leaning forward with her mouth hanging open as her orgasm crept up on her.

"Lils," he breathed back before nipping her lower lip, making her hips buck and slam down on to his erratically. She was so close to coming…

The sight of her in so much pleasure sent Harry over the edge first, though, his teeth gritting as hot cum shot straight out of his cock and into his daughter's womb. Lily screamed as her own orgasm threatened to shatter her into a million pieces, her legs shaking from the effort of staying upright as drool ran down to her chin. Harry felt a torrent of warm cum drench his cock, though it didn't take it all. Lily came so much that it ran down to coat his balls too, the excess dripping down on to the sheets below.

Lily's orgasm took everything out of her (and so did Harry's in regards to himself, in fact), leaving her to collapse on to her dad with her face buried in his neck. "Mmmmm, Daddy," she said, snuggling against him harder.

"You tired, Lils?" Harry asked, sounding like he was seconds away from passing out.

"Very," she said.

They said nothing as Harry began to feel her breathing even out against his neck. Once Harry was sure Lily was asleep, Harry said, "Hermione?" After he received no response, he once more said, "Hermione?"

There was no answer again, though Harry could see the edge of her body on the ground. So she had fallen asleep too. Harry used the last of his energy to wandlessly make Hermione a blanket and pillows and tuck her in.

As Harry fell asleep, he had a smile on his face as his arm wrapped around Lily's back protectively.

How could he not be happy when he could fuck the two most beautiful women at Hogwarts whenever he wanted, and more likely than not at the same time?

All three of them, for that matter, seemed to be on the right road towards having a good year at Hogwarts.

And just as the day had begun, for Harry and his girls it ended with smiles on their faces.


End file.
